


Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Christopher Belmont (1591 CE)

by Infinimine



Series: Belmont Legacy [3]
Category: Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge, ドラキュラ伝説 | Castlevania: The Adventure, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Historical Fantasy, Magic, Monsters, Quests, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine
Summary: Descendant of the legendary vampire hunters, Christopher Belmont travels across the countryside vanquishing monsters to save his son from the clutches of the Dark Lord Count Dracula.





	Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Christopher Belmont (1591 CE)

**Christopher Belmont (1591 CE)**

 

**_July 25th, 1591 A.D._ **

             I have failed in my duty as a member of the Belmont clan. I fought my way through Dracula’s armies like my ancestor Trevor Belmont. Upon reaching his reborn castle deep in the mountains of Wallachia, I dueled the vampire lord in his throne room. Dracula was cunning and he deceived me into believing I had slain him upon his predicted resurrection. As the castle crumbled to dust he escaped in the form of a cloud of mist. Dracula had been in this weakened form carefully biding his time for nearly fifteen years.

             I only discovered this disgrace of mine when my son, Soleiyu, disappeared. The agents of Dracula had been at work. My guard was lowered, thinking my greatest goal in this lifetime accomplished. I had been training Soleiyu in my knowledge of hunting creatures of the night. We were celebrating his coming of age with the people of Wallachia. They praised us both for our work protecting the country from evils. 

             I left the event when I was told that Dracula’s eternal servant, the demigod called Death, had been spotted leading a band of monsters along the road. I was disturbed to hear such  powerful evil still roamed the world.

             I pursued the pack of monsters for miles on horseback until at last I found the beasts. Death put up a great fight but eventually lay wrapped in his tattered blue cloak in defeat. The demigod said that Dracula sought to use Soleiyu in a ritual that would restore his power. It was only at this moment that I discovered my failure to destroy the dark lord years before. I am devastated that my actions had in part led to Soleiyu being thrust into mortal danger.

             The skeletal figure that was Death said his master had already begun the work to resume his crusade against humanity. Dracula had released four sealed elemental castles across the land to drain their power and restore himself to full strength. Soleiyu would be a tool used to restore the vampire to his full might. I knew what needed to be done. 

             I smashed Death to pieces with the full power of the Vampire Killer whip. Stopping the power of those castles reaching Dracula is the only way I can hope to save my son and truly destroy Dracula before he plunges the world into darkness.

**_August 7th, 1591 A.D._ **

             After a Herculean effort I have destroyed the servants Dracula sent to retrieve the power of two of the elemental castles in Wallachia. One was guarded by the ferocious snake woman Medusa in a mountain filled with flowing fire. I decapitated the she-demon with the assistance of a holy cross paired with the Vampire Killer. 

             The other castle had once been an opulent lakeside mansion that Dracula had sent his living abomination I call simply “The Creature.” The monster towered over me, slightly hunched, with metal bolts in its neck, and its diseased green skin. It shot great bursts of lightning from its hands and slammed the walls of the palace in an attempt to bury me in the rubble. I was just barely able to stop its rampage before it destroyed the entire structure. 

             Only two castles remain. I must stop Dracula’s forces from taking their magic. I hope that Soleiyu is being held by the forces in one of them. I can not stand the thought that he is being tortured directly under the watch of that cruel vampire.

 

**_October 31st, 1591 A.D._ **

             At last! I have destroyed the forces of Dracula that were drawing power from all the elemental castles. This has proven a lengthy task. I had grown old and weak in my complacency after my first duel with the dark lord. Each day now sucks more life from me but I can not give up lest I leave Soleiyu and all mankind to be swallowed by darkness and death.

             The most powerful servants of Dracula at these last two castles included a horrific twin-headed skeletal dragon and a twisted cultist with mastery of crystal magic. They proved to be deadly adversaries. At the time of their destruction, the evil Count’s castle was revealed as it arose from the center of a great lake. I was too late to stop Dracula from re-forming his homestead. I suspect he was not able to reclaim his full power yet though. There is still time for me to save Soleiyu. I have to believe that.

 

**_December 6th, 1591 A.D._ **

             I am writing this note in case I fail to destroy the Dark Lord Count Dracula. I have just dueled with my own son. He was possessed by the evil that permeates the castle of the vampire lord. I had to battle Soleiyu until he was on the verge of death. Only then was he freed from the malicious grip on his mind. I have told him to escape the castle and continue the fight should I perish. I hope I will get to see him again. I must draw from the strength of all the Belmonts through the centuries to defeat our age old enemy. The Belmonts shall forever hunt the night!

 

**_December 8th, 1591 A.D._ **

             Victory! I dueled with Dracula and vanquished him even upon his transformation into a monstrous demon. I am also certain of his total destruction upon this defeat as I watched the morning dawn burn his remains to ash. 

             I was able to meet up with Soleiyu on a cliff overlooking the shattered ruins of Dracula’s Castle. Truly a happy reunion! We spoke at length of what has happened these past months. Soleiyu remembered little of his time under the Dark Lord’s influence.

             By nightfall we agreed that our family’s defense against the night is a worthy mission. It is not an easy path but it is an honorable path. May our descendants continue to fight the darkness that plagues humans for as long as it exists.


End file.
